unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
UnWorld
The UnWorld (also known as UnEarth) is one of the greatest places in the UnUniverse. It is where most notable figures live, but it is also where all of the stupid people live. We are currently on the UnWorld, and most that you know is in the UnWorld (but as an alternate reality form, what you really live in is the Real World). The UnWorld is an iron-ball thingy in space that has been taken over 9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times, which would fall if it wasn't floating in space. The dreaded humans live here. Home "sweet" home. UnEarth is located in a galaxy called UnMilky Way. There are a lot of species in the UnWorld. To see all the species click here. Invasions Creatures from other planets seem to like invading planet UnEarth. It might be Darth Vader, or Space Invaders, but no matter what, UNEARTH IS INVADED A LOT! In fact there have been so many invasions, the humans blew up their own planet in hopes of stopping the invasions. People who Invaded UnEarth *Humans *Earth *Darth Vader *Space Invaders *Some Space Empire *Another Space Empire *A Third Space Empire *Teletubbies *Kirby *Chuck Norris (only successful invader) *Bowser/Eviler Bowser/Super Eviler Bowser *Shao Kahn *90% of all celebrities History The UnWorld was first formed in 4,500,000,000 BC. It was one of the many planets that were created a long time ago. Of course, Nobody lived here at the time. Then, some worms appeared, but Chuck Norris wiped them out and put land on the UnWorld. More creatures came and went. Today, humans are the main species, but several other exist, some of them are stupid, and some of them are smart (and sometimes smarter than the humans). Outdated Map of UnWorld List of states in the UnWorld *Algeria *Alphabeta *Asgardian Empire *Atlantis *Baltic Union (Pending) *Botswana *Bowser UnWorld Territories *Brazil *Canada *China *Colombia *Dinosaur World *Dragonrealm *Ducky Empire *East Hyrule *Evil Land *Egypt (Pending) *Fish Union *France *Gamelon *Germany *Guatemala (Pending) (No Label) *HyBrasil *India *Ireland *Japan *Jevil Force Base *Koridai *Legoland *Loompaland *Meme Island *Mexico *Miitopia *Mongolia *Mozambique *Myanmar *Mushroom Kingdom *Norway (Pending) *N. Sanity Island *New Pork City *North Hyrule *North Korea *Norway *Number Island *Our Country *Pac-Land *Panama (No label) *Pickle Land *Piramidia *Poland *Sanity *Satanist Empire *Skyrim *Sonic Islands *South Africa *South Hyrule (existence is debatable) *South Korea (East Hyrule dependency) *Soviet Russia *Spain *Sparta *Squadala Empire (North Hyrule dependency) *Stania *Syria (Pending) *Ukraine (Pending) *United States of UnAmerica *UnUnited Kingdom *West Hyrule *X Islands Countries abbreviations not shown on new map *BU-Baltic Union *BS-Botswana *CB-Colombia *EG-Egypt *MM-Myanmar *NW-Norway *UE-Ukraine States with limited recognition These countries exist, but not everybody wants to admit it... *Vineland (claimed by UnAmerica and Asgardian Empire) *Big Super Happy Fun Fun Evil China Land (claimed by China) *Kids Country (claimed by UnAmerica) *Marshlandia (claimed by Squadala Empire) *Pumkin World (claimed by UnAmerica) *State of Weegee (claimed by Squadala Empire) *Neo-Arabia (claimed by Squadala Empire) *Piramida (Claimed by North America, but ruled by Chuck Norris) *Tokyo city (Destroyed in The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny) *Confederate States of UnAmerica (claimed by UnAmerica) *Texas (claimed by UnAmerica and Confederate States of UnAmerica) *California Republic (claimed by UnAmerica) *Slime island (chained to earth with a very long chain. in space) *Dealey Plaza ( Government in exile recognized by Germany , Confederate States of UnAmerica ,and Big Super Happy Fun Fun Evil China Land ) Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Stuff Category:Guys Category:Male characters Category:Almost undefeatable Category:Unsafe for kids